1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an LED vehicle light, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an LED vehicle light assembly that provides a ring of diffused light surrounding an area of focused light where the diffused light and the focused light indicate different functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle taillights typically serve multiple functions: a taillight function, providing continuous illumination; a stop function, providing illumination while the vehicle's brake is engaged; and a turn light function, providing intermittent illumination while the vehicle's turn signal is engaged. Thus, it is important for a taillight assembly to provide sufficient differentiation among the various functions, particularly between the taillight function and the stop function.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are becoming commonplace in vehicle headlights and taillights. One drawback to LEDs is that they produce hot spots in the light display. A diffuser lens may be used to reduce such hot spots.
Based on the foregoing, it is desirable to provide an LED vehicle light assembly that provides distinct illumination for different functions.
It is further desirable to provide an LED vehicle light assembly that provides a ring of diffuse light for the taillight function surrounding a circle of non-diffuse light for the stop and turn functions.